Faça parecer um sonho
by Bleeding Rainbows
Summary: Humanos criam seus sonhos. Anjos podem manipulá-los. Humanos descobrem desejos secretos. E nada indica que anjos também não façam o mesmo.  Para Dean, Castiel é apenas parte de um sonho ou o criador de uma inconveniente realidade? One-shot/Dastiel


**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Idioma:** Português

**Rating:** T+ por insinuação sexual

**Par**: Dean/Castiel

**Disclaimer**: Nem a série nem seus personagens me pertencem e eu não estou fazendo nenhum lucro com isso. A gente é que pertence ao Cas que agora é Deus (oi1bj)

**Timeline/ Spoilers****: QUINTA TEMPORADA**

* * *

><p><strong>Faça parecer um sonho<strong>

Dean tentou afastar-se, mas era como se suas pernas não lhe obedecessem. Não era um resultado do nervosismo ou de seu espanto, era uma reação física, como se Castiel tivesse travado suas pernas no chão com alguma espécie de poder sobrenatural. Ele tinha agarrado a camiseta de Dean, arrancando a peça com um mar revolto em seus plácidos olhos azuis.

Dean se perguntava por que ele estava permitindo. Não estava entendendo absolutamente nada.

"Cas, o que você..."

Era no meio de uma madrugada um pouco quente de primavera, em um quarto de motel que nem era tão ruim quanto os que eles estavam acostumados. Onde estava Sam? Mas que merda, o que Cas estava fazendo? Quando Dean se deu conta, estava deitado na cama e Castiel tinha subido sobre seu corpo. Como ele era forte, absurdamente forte.

"Castiel, mas que porra você está pens..."

Castiel uniu seus lábios aos dele, e não havia nenhuma palavra que Dean conseguisse dizer, nem mesmo se fizesse o maior esforço do mundo. Segurou Castiel pelo sobretudo com uma determinação insana. A sensação de beijar aquela boca angelical era tão arrebatadora que era mesmo como se um pedaço do paraíso lhe agarrasse a alma.

E aos poucos era um fogo que começava a despontar em seu corpo. Castiel estava a centímetros de distância de sua pele. As mãos do anjo pareciam possuídas por uma luxúria incompreensível, enquanto ele as deslizava pelo peito nu de Dean. Seus dedos firmaram-se na cintura do loiro, deslizando ao longo de seu tronco como se desejasse fazer a pele de Dean ferver com apenas aqueles toques. O loiro trancou a respiração quando os lábios de Castiel tocaram seu pescoço. Soltou um gemido muito baixo, quase inaudível, tentando estrangular a sensação estarrecedora que era a boca de Castiel colada em sua pele, sua língua deslizando por seu pescoço e seus dentes roçando ao longo de seu maxilar, fazendo estalar a sua barba proeminente. Dean contorceu-se fracamente e ergueu um pouco o quadril, suas mãos ainda crispadas no sobretudo do anjo. Não tinha coragem de tirá-lo, mas também não conseguiria deixar que Castiel se afastasse.

O anjo correspondeu agarrando-se ao jeans de Dean e empurrando o seu quadril de encontro ao dele. Por trás de sua calça social, ele estava rijo e apenas causava em Dean a mesma reação. Cada vez que o tecido roçava e ele sentia o volume dele contra o seu, o loiro tinha uma vontade genuína de gemer, de morder a pele de Castiel, e inflamava em si a vontade de livrar do corpo de ambos aquelas roupas, aqueles empecilhos. Desta vez o anjo era aquele que estava levando-o à perdição.

Castiel abriu o botão da calça de Dean e exatamente quando sua mão deslizava para dentro de sua cueca, Dean sentiu um estalo. Como quem toma fôlego de um longo tempo mergulhando, Dean inspirou pela boca e percebeu que a luz do dia estava acertando seu rosto. Abriu os olhos e permaneceu de olhos arregalados, sentindo o travesseiro contra seu rosto, escutando sua própria respiração acelerada.

"Hey, Dean. Olha isso."

Sam tinha jogado um jornal ao seu lado na cama e não mais tornou a olhar para o irmão. A voz de Sam não era mais do que um som difuso ao longe, caminhando pelo quarto com a escova de dentes na boca. Dean demorou a perceber que estivera dormindo.

_Eu estava... sonhando?_

Engolindo em seco, Dean virou-se na cama. Aproveitou que Sam tinha entrado no banheiro e ergueu o cobertor para observar o seu próprio estado. Fazia algum tempo que não acordava _daquele jeito._

_Constrangedor. Muito constrangedor._

Claro que ele estava sonhando. Afinal, que espécie de Dean Winchester fragilizado e submisso era aquele do sonho? Que sensação de nirvana era aquela quando sua boca encontrou a de Castiel? Não tinha ficado daquele jeito nem depois de ter feito sexo com Anna Milton, e ela tinha lá os resquícios de sua graça. Sentou-se na cama e por instantes temeu que pudesse ter dito algo, gemido de alguma forma inconsciente, se tinha se delatado de alguma maneira.

"... e quando eu liguei para o Bobby, o Rufus confirmou que eram mesmo os presságios." Sam saiu do banheiro ainda com a toalha de rosto nas mãos. Dean respirou profundamente e sentou-se na cama ainda sem tirar o cobertor de cima de seu corpo.

Era só um sonho. Era só a porra de um sonho e Sam sequer tinha percebido coisa alguma.

"Dean, você escutou o que eu disse?"

"Para onde nós vamos?" Dean disse apenas.

Sam arrumava seus pertences em sua mochila. Não pareceu nada impressionado com a resposta do irmão.

"Vamos encontrar o Bobby em Forth Smith."

"Forth Smith, Arkansas? Isso são, o que...? Umas vinte horas de viagem!"

"Dean, você realmente não escutou nem uma palavra do que eu disse, escutou?"

"Arkhansas, então, que seja." Dean evitou responder, apenas concordando. Sam bufou e balançou a cabeça, fechando a sua mochila. Com passos rápidos, Dean encarou o banheiro e levantou-se para tomar um banho.

Fechou a porta atrás de si quase com um estrondo. Não tinha sido sua intenção. Girou a chave e encarou a si próprio, encarou a situação dentro de sua boxer e em seguida para sua própria imagem no espelho.

_Omnes angeli, boni et mali, ex virtute naturali potestatem transmutando corpora nostra._Era uma frase, onde ele tinha visto? No diário de seu pai, provavelmente.

_Todo anjo, bom ou mau, tem o poder natural de mudar o nosso corpo._

Tinha sido escrito à mão em um diário de folhas esparsas, antes mesmo de seu pai sequer acreditar que os anjos existiam. E agora, adivinhe só? Eles não só existem, como usam sobretudos e invadem espaços pessoais.

Dean jamais tinha pensado em Castiel daquela maneira. De fato algumas vezes parecia que o anjo queria beijá-lo, mas afastou tanto aquilo de sua mente que nunca deixou o pensamento se instalar por mais de cinco segundos.

Mas no sono ele estava despido de lógica. Estava despido de repressões morais.

E por pouco não estava despido literalmente.

Dean balançou a cabeça e tirou a camiseta para tomar um banho. Sam estava esperando do lado de fora daquele banheiro, e eles iriam atrás dos malditos presságios como fazia um Winchester. Dean precisava esquecer isso. Não era assim grande coisa. Não seria o primeiro nem o último sono bizarro que ele teria na vida.

_Mas acordar desse jeito, só quando eu tinha catorze anos de idade._

Dean tinha tomado um banho e evitado tudo o que pudesse fazê-lo lembrar de Castiel e daquele sonho tão inconveniente. Estavam os Winchester no Impala e o carro zunia pela estrada como se ter Dean ao seu volante fosse um enorme prazer.

O loiro tinha os olhos na estrada e apenas nela. Estava tocando alguma música, ele sabia que sim, devia ser Foreigner, mas não conseguia identificar.

"Dean?" A voz irritada de Sam o içou para a realidade repentinamente.

"Que foi?" Dean virou-se com os olhos arregalados para em seguida voltar a atenção para a estrada normalmente.

"Sério, em que mundo você está? Eu tento falar contigo e parece que você não está nem mesmo dentro do seu corpo."

"É de propósito, sempre que posso eu ignoro sua conversa de nerd." Dean forçou uma desculpa que há muito já não colava.

"Dean, você quer me deixar dirigir um pouco? Isso não é um passeio, nós estamos indo para uma caçada. Você devia dormir um pouco."

"Não, não quero." Dean respondeu de imediato, franzindo o cenho. "Fale, prometo que vou prestar atenção dessa vez."

Aos poucos, toda a caçada planejada por Sam entrava na mente blindada de Dean. Ele e Sam não conversavam o tempo todo, mas o interior do Impala nunca esteve tão calado. Dean quis até aumentar o volume da música, para estrangular logo o silêncio.A mente do loiro oscilava entre o plano acerca dos presságios e o seu sono crescente. Já tinha passado certo tempo, e eles em breve estariam em Arkhansas. Talvez umas duas horas. O sono do loiro também se aproximava. Ele se debatia contra. Dean Winchester passa até dois dias sem dormir, dorme quatro horas e está novo em folha, como assim já estava aos bocejos? Mas Sam estava dirigindo no momento e insistiu para que Dean tirasse uma soneca que fosse.

Dean olhava pela janela e não queria cair no sono. Pensou em fechar os olhos para enganar seu irmão, mas sabia que acabaria por cair em sua própria armadilha. Acabou dormindo.

O calor era infernal entre seus corpos. As mãos de Dean crispadas em uma pele branca e imaculada, deslizando por causa do suor que emanava de suas peles. Seus lábios unidos se consumiam com um ardor inexplicável que se irradiava de seu peito. Suas bocas se separavam, e o eco quente e ávido da respiração ofegante de ambos provocava nos dois as sensações mais excitantes possíveis.

O par de olhos que o Winchester enxergava o desejava com tanto vigor quanto o loiro o fazia agora. Sua boca entreaberta respirava com dificuldade e intensidade. Sentia as mãos crispadas em suas costas. Sentia a força descomunal de sua auto confiança unida à sua sutileza inexperiente. Seus cabelos negros cada vez mais desgrenhados. Era Castiel e estava inundando seu inconsciente, seu consciente, estava o arrebatando por inteiro.

Dean acordou quase com um susto, mais uma vez. Sam estava em uma velocidade reduzida, e Dean se perguntou por quê. Mas sua dúvida inocente não se instaurou por muito tempo; a excitação que aquele sonho lhe causara tinha sido transportada para o mundo real e mais uma vez motivo para constrangê-lo na frente de seu irmão.

"Dean, eu vou parar ali para comprar algo para comer. Você quer alguma coisa?"

"Sim." O loiro respondeu apenas. Tirava o casaco e colocava sobre o colo.

Sam esperou que Dean completasse com o que for que ele desejasse comer, mas o loiro não disse nada. O moreno parou o carro e, antes de descer, voltou-se para seu irmão com a pergunta óbvia.

"O que você quer comer?"

"Pegue o mesmo que você." Dean tinha voltado para aquele mesmo estao abstrato que estava no começo da viagem.

O moreno desceu do carro e aquilo foi um alívio para Dean.

"Não esqueça..."

"...a torta. Não vou esquecer." Sam completou, e Dean gostou de ter lembrado daquele detalhe, mesmo com sua mente formando nós. Talvez aquilo desviasse as atenções de Sam para ele.

O Winchester mais novo deu as costas com a expressão um pouco intrigada e andou em passos lentos para a venda. O loiro soltou o corpo no banco e percebeu que até a sua respiração estava acelerada.

Aquilo tudo no sonho era terrível de tão delicioso. E como podia ser tão táctil? Tão verossímil?

Pulou para o banco do motorista do Impala. Encarou por alguns instantes o seu volante antes de debruçar-se sobre ele com um suspiro longo.

Fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Escutou um som muito baixo e sutil de movimento.

Quando abriu os olhos de novo, Castiel estava sentado ao seu lado, no banco do passageiro do Impala.

"Porra, Cas, que susto!" Dean explodiu logo em seguida. Evitava olhar para o lado. Porque sentia perfeitamente o olhar intenso de Castiel sobre ele, seus olhos azuis sempre severos, sempre seguros.

Dean não admitiria, mas estava constrangido. Muito provavelmente não havia nada dentro da sua mente que Castiel não tivesse acesso.

"Como... Como nos achou aqui?" Dean voltou os olhos para fora como se estivesse checando onde Sam estava, sendo que no momento, não conseguia se importar.

"Eu não perdi vocês de vista nem um minuto desde o incidente com o Anti-Cristo."

"Ele era só uma criança." Dean respondeu apenas, ainda encarando para fora da janela. Na realidade, talvez não fosse má idéia que seus olhos encontrassem onde seu irmão estava. Quanto mais cedo Sam voltasse para o Impala, tanto antes podia suavizar a presença massacrante que Castiel era no momento.

"Eu fui um boneco de plástico por algo próximo a uma hora." Castiel voltou os olhos para o horizonte.

"Para quem tem uma vida próxima à eternidade, não deve ter sido muita coisa."

"De fato, Dean. Você devia ter me dito. Devia ter me contado que instantes podem se tornar eras quando nós deixamos nossos sentimentos tomarem conta."

Dean voltou-se para Castiel pela primeira vez, e percebeu que aqueles envolventes olhos da cor do céu tinham um brilho humano muito peculiar.

"Do que você... Do que você está falando?"

"Tudo era bastante elementar, antes da rebeldia, antes do pecado. E é curioso como eu não me arrependo de nada."

Dean tinha entendido, mas preferia convencer-se do contrário.

"Cas, pare de falar em enigmas, eu não sou um dos seus profetas!"

Castiel esticou o corpo para o lado e sua mão alcançou o maxilar de Dean. Enquanto seus dedos deslizavam pelo rosto até os cabelos do loiro, ele aproximou sua boca dos lábios de Dean.

O Winchester protestou apenas nos pensamentos que fervilhavam em sua mente. Mas levou a mão até o sobretudo de Castiel e segurou-o firme. Era real. Ele sentia que sim. O que ele estava sentindo, era a coisa mais real que existia. Tomou os lábios do anjo com os seus, entreabriu sua boca e sentiu que um gosto sutil de lascívia recendia em sua boca. Talvez o anjo tivesse sentido o pecado, porque afastou-se alguns centímetros. Sua respiração era tão humanamente quente que Dean apenas sentia suas forças se esvaindo e a situação toda devorando sua consciência. Que criatura poderosa Castiel era.

Sentindo o pecado ou não, nos olhos de Castiel não havia nenhuma reprovação. Muito pelo contrário. Já que os lábios do anjo nunca sorriam, no momento seus olhos azuis o faziam por ele.

Quando recuperou a voz, Dean formulou a pergunta que sintetizava todas as conclusões a que ele tinha chegado.

"Então os sonhos não eram meus? Você estava mesmo invadindo meus sonhos? Era você de verdade o tempo todo?"

Cas tinha desaparecido com um suave som de asas batendo.

Dean acordou novamente. Era como se mais uma vez se lhe faltasse o fôlego, sentando-se de supetão na cama do motel.

"Hey, Dean. Olha isso."

Sam tinha jogado um jornal ao seu lado na cama e não mais tornou a olhar para o irmão.

_Mas que merda._


End file.
